<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The meaning of flowers by Apppples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249014">The meaning of flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples'>Apppples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Diary/Journal, Flowers, I love georgebur, Language of Flowers, Lmanburg, Love Notes, M/M, Sad Ending, War, Writing, poor wilbur :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur and george are in a relationship when the war sepreates them. This is a fanfic, and a story of wilbur writing in his diary and the flowers have meanings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just for fun, dont force these ships onto CC's if wilbur or george says somthing about not wanting fanfics I will delete this. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear diary, I have a secret relationship with George. George is a sweet man who loved flowers, brewing potions, and fixing machines. He was a sweet and kind man, all the men in our village simped for him since he was cute and had a great body shape. We kept it secret since since if anyone knew george and I were dating he would be in danger since I was the genreal of lmanburg. George would do cute things like send me flowers and lunch. Every day i'd get a basket of foods or potions and a different flower each day. It was really sweet and he'd leave a nice letter every day. His friend dream was my worst enemy, he used george as a millitary weapon since he was a god with a bow. He tried to teach me but I was useless. He told me he loved it when I played music so I'd play it every time when we would meet at the tiny creek behind lmanburg. I miss him, today he gave me a jasmine flower.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear diary, george danced for me while I played the guitar. He looked so happy, he gave me a pink camellia. We kissed, im so happy. George said we'd always be together, he showed me a picture of a bird he saw today. And he let me rant about anteaters. I love george, i'd die without him.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear diary, today i saw george cry, i couldnt approach him since I was with my soilders. Tommy made fun of him and said "aww poor gogy crying? What dream didnt get you a ring?" It made me angry but I just pushed them away. George gave me a heliotrope today and a sandwich. He wrote me this:<br/>
My dearest wilbur,<br/>
I hope you and your troops are well, im worried, dream is planning something and sapnap is scared. Im worried, please stay safe my love.<br/>
Yours and forever, george</p><p>-</p><p>Dear diary, Im scared, i cant stop the thumping in my head. We were attacked today, dream and his soilders attacked today. Sapnap came up to me and handed me a basket. It was filled of potions and a letter and a flower, it was a white clover. This is what he wrote:<br/>
My love, sapnap and I have run, he has threatened to kill us. We are scared, i cant stop the black fog that is clouding my head. Do not worry my love though, we will meet. My secret message will be written under a rock in the creek. I love you so much.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dear diary, my troops are tired, tommy is still young and the black circles around his eyes are scaring me. We are all tired and scared, i was worried about george. From what i heard dream has gotten angry since they have dissappeared. I went to the creek and found another letter and white Chrysanthemum. At the end of his letter their were dried tears, his pain hurt me<br/>
Dear wilbur,<br/>
Im tired, im so tired. My heart hurts, and my head is throbbing. I miss you, sapnap is scared. Im hiding near lmanburg but i feel if i am going to die. How do i stop the pain will? How are you so strong? I love you. Stay safe, i promise i'll see you at the creek again.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear diary, i havent been getting letters from george, im worried. Tubbo is sick, el rapids has blown up and quackity is angry. My head hurts, george hasnt sent me anything. Is he dead? I think i need to sleep. Im just so tired and very cold.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Dear diary, i havent wrote lately. Its because dream has been pronouced dead, he is gone. We dont know how but his body was found dead. Sapnap and george are still missing, im scared. Why isnt my george back? Tubbo is slowly getting better but someone is whispering to me, its telling me to explode lmanburg. It kinda sounds like someone i know. I cant, niki and tommy said we are free but im still trapped. I dont know why, im still so cold. Im scared and worried for george. im going back to the creek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dear diary,<br/>
Sapnap is back, he couldnt talk for a while. He was crying, i didnt want to hear what is was going to say. Sapnap said something that i didnt want to hear.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear diary, people are saying george is dead. I wait for him every day at the creek. When people heard that we were dating they pitied me i hated when they did that. Especially sapnap and tommy, coming over and waiting with me in the creek. People are having a funeral, i dont know why. George isnt dead, he promised me we would meet at the creek. So i am waiting for him.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear diary, i cried today. I cried a lot, i sat near the creek all day. I sat there, waiting. Sapnap came here today and told me he was sorry about george dying. I told him to shut his mouth, he just sighed and left. George would've been so upset.<br/>
I also saw some purple hyacinths growing at the creek. I picked them for george since he liked flowers.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear <strike>george</strike> diary, i miss you. I miss you. I miss you. Why arent you at the creek? I have been waiting for too long! What have i done wrong? I miss you, i hate you, im sorry, i love you. Im scared and still so cold.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear diary, i know who the voice sounds like. He sounds like George, george wants me to kill myself. WHY DOES HE SOUND LIKE GEORGE? AM I CRAZY? WHERE IS GEORGE? Im calm, george told me to come to the creek and jump into it. Im going to do that, quackity brought me some dalihas. George always loved dalihas..... im not tired anymore or scared because i'll see george tommorow i am also not cold anymore, finally i feel calmer. goodbye <strike>george</strike> diary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just an extra note of the book</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! I hoped you guys liked the book! I had lots of fun making it! If you guys havent noitced already the flowers mentioned had a meaning to it that adds more to the book! Here are all the definitions and what they meant in order.</p><p>jasmine flower: means deeply in love or sweet love. Which is just saying egorge really loves wilbur</p><p>pink camellia: this flower means longing for you. This means george and wilbur are deeply in love. Plus also the "I love george, i'd die without him." Line is foreshadowing wilburs death :(</p><p>heliotrope: eternal love, loving forever. This is saying that george and wilbur will love each other till the bitter end.</p><p>white clover: this flower means think of me, or remember me. </p><p>white Chrysanthemum: the end or give up. It basically means george is trying to say good bye. And how george wants to stop the black fog.</p><p>purple hyacinths: this flower means sorrow or grieving. Or death. This is showing that wilbur is crying over georges death and how he should stop mourning since it was growing near the creek they used to kiss at. </p><p>dalihas: they mean forever yours and were staying together. This is just showing that wilbur is going to die to end the pain of not being with his lover.</p><p>This wasnt the best i wanted to it to be- but i had to make it short since I had school... i hoped you liked it! Pretty short and bittersweet! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Also btw georgebur is so underrated so I decided to make some fan fics about it! (If their were errors in the book im sorry...)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>